villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Brains!
Brains!, stylized as BRAINS!, is a song from the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy season one episode "Little Rock of Horrors", in which the evil Brain-Eating Meteor uses the song to convince Billy to bring him the brains of everybody in town so he can devour them. The song was written and performed by Aurelio "Voltaire" Hernández. Lyrics Well, hello there little boy Now don't be shy Step right up I'm a reasonable guy Don't be frightened by the look in my eye I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky! Well I'm just shy and scared in this place I'm just a fish out of water from outer space You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained So why don't ya be a pal... And bring me some brains? Go down to ya neighbor's place See that dull expression on his face? You'd be doin' him a favor if ya brought him to me He ain't usin' his brain He's just watchin' TV! Go down to Mr. McGee's He hasn't had a thought since '43! His brain is the portrait of atrophy He ain't using it Why not give it to me? Brains, brains I won't lie I'll eat their brains 'til their zombiefied! Sure, they might think it's deranged But they wont give it a thought After I've eaten their brains! Brains, brains It's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey! And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice if they don't have a brain! Go down to the won-ton shop My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop I'll suck their noodle right out of their heads And half an hour later I'm hungry again! Creep into the doughnut stop Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop Pick me up a cruller, and a cup full of tea And any other sweetbreads ya happen to see! Brains, brains I won't lie! I'll eat their brains till the are zombified! Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten their brains! Brains, brains It's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey! And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain! Brains, brains I love 'em, I need 'em! My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em! Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones They're so delectable Especially the small ones! There's no time to cook 'em in a skillet My belly's rumbling I got a need to fill it I don't fry 'em The heat will only shrink 'em I just grab myself a straw and drink 'em! (OHHH!) You've been swell to go around And bring me every single brain in town! But with all these brains, I can't help but think That there isn't one left out there to drink! Now fess up boy Come on, heck! Is there someone that you're trying to protect? Bring her down here to meet her end And, I promise, I'll be ya bestest friend! Brains, brains I wont lie! I'll eat her brains till she's zombiefied! Sure she might think it's deranged But she won't give it a thought After I've eaten her brain! Brains, brains It's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey! And if at first she thinks it's strange She won't think twice If she don't have a brain! Brains! Bring me her brain! Bring me her brain! BRING ME HER brain! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Other Appearances *The song is featured on the following Voltaire albums: Boo Hoo, Deady Sings!, Projekt: The New Face of Goth, Live! and Spooky Songs For Creepy Kids. *In the video game adaptation of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, "Brains!" is the theme of the Brain-Eating Meteor, who serves as the final boss. Videos Billy and Mandy - Brains Song|TV Brains! - Voltaire-1515808931|Album Voltaire - How To Play "Brains"-0|How to Play Voltaire LIVE @ NYAF07 - BRAINS!|Live Trivia *The song is more than likely a reference to "Feed Me" from Little Shop of Horrors, given the concept of the song and the fact that the Brain-Eating Meteor was deliberately designed as a parody of Audrey II. *Interestingly, when the Brain-Eating Meteor sings the line "big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones", while sucking the corresponding brains out of different people, the tall person he drains bears striking resemblance to Voltaire himself, only cross-eyed and with glasses. *Voltaire would eventually go on to create another song specifically for The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy; Land of the Dead. Category:Video Game Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos